


Wanted Man

by roseveare



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coby has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted Man

"Hey." Two stringy rubber arms appear on the window ledge, followed by a face that pops up with a distinct 'boing'. Coby nearly swallows his own tongue from the shock. _He_ shouldn't be _here_. Not at Coby's room at the marine barracks on what's left of Water 7. They're surrounded by marines, damn it! He's a marine, damn it! And _he's_ a _pirate_! With a bounty on his head!

Coby understandably freaks; waves his arms around, runs about, tries to shove Straw Hat Luffy back out of the window (doesn't work) and then, whimpering all the while, hauls him inside, pushes him to the floor, and hides him under a pillow. Runs to the window - there are marines on the practice ground, but nobody seems to have noticed anything - runs to the door - Helmeppo's talking to a handful of the guys, down the corridor, but nobody seems to have noticed anything - slams the door closed, slams his back against it with his arms outstretched and leans there with all his strength. Meantime, he watches the unmoving pillow with wild eyes as his breathing gets back under control.

The pillow gets punched casually across the room. Luffy's face grins broadly at him as the rubber pirate uses both hands to twist his hat back into shape while it's still on his head. "You're still weird, Coby. It's fine! Grandad won't arrest me here!" His expression tightens a fraction in a manner Coby's not used to on it and he looks around with a similarly unfamiliar nervousness. "Grandad's not here, right?"

"NO!" yells Coby. He spins around as he remembers that the door, in fact, _locks_ , and locks the door. Then he spins back and slams himself protectively against it again. He cannot, _cannot_ be found with Straw Hat Luffy in his room. Aside from the obvious fact that _he is a pirate_! - oh damn, oh damn, oh damn - there's been enough comments made since his fellow marines thought to question why he had that wanted poster next to his bed like a pin-up (he keeps it folded inside a book, now - the full handbook of marine regulations, which he pretends to read often). That thought makes the idea of them finding the pirate in his room _so much worse_. He tugs at fistfuls of his own hair with his hands. What the hell is he going to do?

He stares at Luffy, who's relaxed again into his regular, carefree self. "YOU JUST CONTRADICTED YOUR OWN ARGUMENT!" he howls. The marines are going to find him, and since Garp's absented himself and their ship for a few days on higher level business of his own, they'll lock him up and 'grandad' will never have a chance to interfere. And he'll get executed or sent to Impel Down, and it'll all be on Coby's watch, damn it -- and okay, he said he wanted to catch him, but he didn't mean that he wanted to _catch_ him, because this, this... and he's fully aware that he's making no sense, but when he said that, he was talking about _Luffy_ and _him_.

Or - hold fire, he concedes it more likely that his unit is going to get decimated _trying_ to achieve the aforementioned because probably not even all of them combined can stand against Straw Hat Luffy, even if the pirate is still injured. That and they'll _still_ know that he had Luffy in his room. Coby covers his mouth and half sobs into his hands, mourning that whatever happens, there is apparently no way to escape his imminent terrible fate.

"Are you worried about the marines?" Luffy questions, climbing to his feet and brushing himself off. He makes _no effort whatsoever_ to duck down as he walks past the window, giving anyone in the grounds that happens to be looking up a full show of _that_ profile, wearing _that_ grin and _that_ hat. That profile, with it's fall of untidy black hair, tanned even skin, and that agonisingly dashing scar. "You're a marine and all, too, so I thought that that would be okay."

"I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Coby shrieks. "WHY ARE YOU IN THE MARINE BARRACKS?"

"Just that," Luffy continues as though he hasn't heard, "If you're worried, maybe you should stop shouting everything."

Coby dies on the spot. All right, perhaps not literally, because that would have made it impossible to die again an instant later when someone tries the door, finds it locked, and Helmeppo's voice sounds through the wood, "Hey, Coby, what's all the yelling about?"

Coby squeezes his eyes shut and fights back the sting of tears, and responds, "GO AWAY I'M BUSY AND I WANT SOME ALONE-TIME!"

There is muttering, a few different voices, and he's sure that this time he'll die for real. Luffy's circled the room, curiously poked into a dozen things like there's no freaking _crisis_ going on right beside him, and settled himself cross-legged in the middle of Coby's bed. Straw Hat Luffy is _on his bed_. Okay, he is picking his nose, and this is Not The Image Of Fantasy, but still, Helmeppo and whoever else is out there is about to break in and discover Straw Hat Luffy _on his bed_.

From the other side of the door, there falls a brief silence, and then Helmeppo says, slightly awkwardly, "All right... uh, don't spank the monkey too hard, Coby... don't wanna damage anything there."

"Huh?" Luffy is watching curiously as Coby, whimpering, slides down the door, the will to continue living draining out of him entirely as the footsteps in the corridor outside fade away. Spank the... They think he's... Hang on... _monkey, monkey, monkey_... He makes the connection as _Monkey D Luffy_ makes the puzzled enquiry, "Why'd you wanna spank me, Coby?"

"I don't," groans Coby. "I want to die." He hopes that the pirate will leave him alone to do so in peace.

"But, eh, what did they m--?" And of course, that is never going to happen. Ever since they met, his life has been changed and cursed by this man. The Luffy in Coby's head has never once since that day _shut up_ , and neither will the real one, demanding that he reach for impossible dreams and take them in his hand and--

Something in him snaps. He surges up from the floor and tackles the rubber demon, sending him sprawling back on the bed, himself on top. Luffy makes a surprised grunt, but the masculine sound curls seductively in Coby's stomach and only ignites him further. He stuffs a hand down Luffy's shorts, closes it around his cock, and squeezes it along the length. "This!" Coby pants, amid the dizzying sense that madness has taken hold and the conviction that he doesn't want it to go away because then he will have to _explain_ this. "They think I'm doing this!" He pumps his fist, and it's _working_ , he can feel Luffy grow hard beneath his touch. He's never touched another human being so intimately, and never imagined that he'd ever get to really touch _this_ one, and he's already so hard himself from just the thought of it that it hurts.

"Oh, that," Luffy says matter-of-factly, albeit with a bit of a hitch in his voice. He lies back with a low, snickering freakin' _laugh_ , casting his arms out wide across the narrow little bed, surrendering to Coby's weight on top of him, as though it's all the simplest, easiest thing in the world -- he's -- he's -- Coby could _cry_. He has no idea. He doesn't know fear, or nerves, or any of the things that drag down _him_ , Coby; instead, he's -- he's--

He's perfect.

Now, Coby does actually know the idiocy of this conviction and the ill-advisedness of this situation, but right now, with his hand clenched around his idol's cock and their bodies flush together, there's nothing else he can think about. Luffy's reactions are a clear announcement of 'hey, okay, go ahead', and he has no intention of letting the demons of Common Sense and Appropriate Fear intrude now. His heart pounds heavily inside him as he jerks the rubber pirate off, and he wonders now why he ever let himself be so timid. Luffy starts to make little noises of pleasure, and knowing he's the one to draw those noises from him is the best feeling in the world.

Then it's over, and his hand is sticky, and there's a damp patch on the front of Luffy's shorts -- and Coby's courage disintegrates, sending him stammering again and unsure, with no idea how to explain himself or this -- this -- this terribly inappropriate behaviour! He's molested his friend! How could even think to do such a thing?! Madness... it was, could only be, some kind of temporary insanity... he probably has some kind of deadly Grand Line fever... he needs to go hunt down Dr Jarid immediately! He starts to try to explain, and Luffy half-sits up, half-shucking Coby off his thighs, and plants a big rubbery hand over his mouth.

"You're yelling again," he says, with a simple little laugh. He leans over and rests his other hand over the bulge in Coby's pants.

"Want me to do you?"


End file.
